Love for the Wicked?
by pottergrl15
Summary: SemiAU, Did Fiyero really fall under one of Elphie's spells? Could anyone break it if he had? Can you truly love the wicked? Fiyerba.
1. Chapter 1

**A spell?**

She couldn't believe it, she was here…she couldn't believe he was here with her. She couldn't believe he had left the fairy queen to lay with her on the cold floor of the cave. She had just finished lamenting her love to him…and he had kissed her. Fiyero had kissed her. Never in any of Elphaba's wildest dreams had she ever imagined that Fiyero, the Winkie Prince, the Fiancé of Glinda the Good, would ever want her!

She shook herself out of her thoughts, looking up at the man before her; he had started singing to her, telling of his love for her. She really couldn't believe that this was happening to her, how did this ever happen?

"Maybe I'm brainless," Fiyero sang, "Maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes."

He smiled at her, and Elphaba blushed, he had definitely changed. He wasn't brainless, nor could he ever be, he had changed for the better in her eyes.

"Somehow I've fallen under your spell…"

Elphaba's head snapped up, what had he said? Something about a spell? '_No_,' she thought to herself, heart racing as too many thoughts filled her head, '_No, he's just joking, he didn't mean it…it's just part of his song…right?_' She looked up at him, and it hit her. That was why he loved her. '_I didn't, I couldn't have…could I?_' she asked herself. Could she have put a spell on Fiyero without realizing it? How else could she explain why he'd leave Glinda for…for her…

Fiyero had stopped singing and was looking at her with concern, not that she noticed, she was too lost in her frantic thoughts. '_But I haven't seen him in three years!_' she tried to reason with herself, '_He still loved Glinda in Shiz right?_' But then she thought on it…the day at the train station, he had ignored Glinda completely, focusing on her. '_But how? When?_' Then it hit her… '_The lion cub…_' she thought, '_I grabbed his hand…I must have put a spell on him. I must have wanted someone to love me so badly that when he helped me…it was him. Oh no…_'

It was then that she realized Fiyero had been talking to her. She looked up at him, breathing heavily, eyes starting to fill with tears at what she had done. "Are you alright?" he asked, reaching up to wipe away a tear.

Elphaba looked away, backing up from his touch. She crawled back away from him, she couldn't…couldn't let him touch her again, it might affect the spell…make it stronger or something.

"Elphaba?" Fiyero asked, "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, before glancing up at him, "Spell?" that was all she could say, all she could get out without her voice cracking.

Fiyero looked confused for a minute, before what she said finally clicked. "No Elphaba, that's not what I meant…"

He tried to move towards her, but Elphaba backed away more. "I…I must have…with the lion cub…why else would you…and Glinda…"

Fiyero shook his head, if Elphaba kept this up, she was going to make herself sick. "Elphie please…" he tried to move closer to her, but again she backed away from his touch.

She closed her eyes, breathing deep, trying to control herself enough for what she had to do. "You need to…to leave." She said, refusing to look at him.

"What?" he asked, "Elphaba no, I'm not and you can't…"

"Yes, you are," She interrupted, "You need to leave…go back to…to Glinda…tell them…"

"No," Fiyero said determinedly, "I'm not leaving you alone here…"

"Fiyero please," Elphaba begged, "Just go…"

"No," Fiyero said simply.

"JUST GO!" She shouted, throwing out her hands. Bright blue sparks shot out from her hands, swirling around Fiyero, glowing brighter till Fiyero was encased in the bright light. Elphaba shut her eyes at the sheer intensity of the light, when she opened them again, Fiyero was gone. She sighed, tears falling down her face.

She tried to stand, but dizziness overtook her. She collapsed to the floor of the cave, emptying the miniscule contents of her stomach onto the floor beside her. She let out a heartbroken sob before turning over and crying herself to a miserable sleep…

Glinda was standing there, in the wizards throne room, still in shock of what had just happened to her. Madame Morrible and the 'great' wizard had left manya fewclock ticks ago to try to figure out how to get to Elphaba. Glinda couldn't speak; she had just stood there as they plotted until they left. She sat on the edge of the Wizard's platform, thinking about what had just happened.

'_How could he?_' she thought to herself, '_How could Fiyero leave me for…for her? I'm pretty, and popular, the Ozians love me…why doesn't he?_'

Her thoughts were cut short by a bright blue light that appeared a few feet away. Glinda stood, shaking slightly in fear of what it could be. When the light died down Glinda gasped.

"Fiyero?"

A/N: So…I was just listening to the song, As Long as You're Mine, and thinking about Fiyero's line about falling under Elphie's spell, and it got me thinking about whether or not she had put a spell on him…I don't know if I should continue this or not, depends on reviewers. Would be Fiyerba though.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Plan**

"_Fiyero?"_

The bright blue light faded leaving a dim haze at the edge of Fiyero's vision. He looked around the strange yet familiar room trying to get his bearings together, trying to find Elphaba…

"Fiyero Dearest!" Glinda shouted, jumping up off the platform, heading gracefully over in Fiyero's direction, "Oh Fiyero, I knew you'd come back! I just knew…"

Fiyero turned away as if not noticing the petite blonde running towards him. "Elphaba!" he called, turning around, looking every-which-way for the green girl. "Elphaba damnit! Answer me!"

Glinda stopped in her tracks, "Fiyero?" she whispered tearfully.

Fiyero tensed upon hearing his name from such a familiar, heartbroken voice. He turned slowly coming face to face with a tearful Glinda the good, the woman he was supposed to be engaged to. "Glinda." He said simply, a hint of guilt underlying his words.

"Oh Fiyero," she whispered, flinging herself onto him, hugging him for all she was worth.

Fiyero hugged her back hesitantly, somewhat awkwardly. He sighed, "I'm sorry Glinda."

Glinda froze, that tone…it hadn't been one of someone seeking forgiveness, but of someone consumed by guilt. She stepped back, looking up into his blue eyes, seeing something she couldn't identify floating within them.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated looking away.

It was then that Glinda realized...it was over. That Fiyero had never really loved her, he had been playing his part, living up to his name. And even more startling…that she had never really loved him, that she was just doing what everyone in Oz expected of her.

Glinda shook her head, she understood now…but it still didn't ease her pain. "It's alright," she whispered, drawing a shocked look from Fiyero, "You love her, don't you?"

Fiyero nodded slowly before remembering just what had happened only moments ago. "Oh no, Elphaba!" he turned, and scoped the room once more, finding no trace that Elphaba had gone with him.

"Fiyero what happened?" Glinda asked, seeing the panic written on Fiyero's face. "You left and then you just appeared here out of the blue…light."

Fiyero whirled around to face Glinda, she took sorcery with Elphaba…maybe she could help him prove to Elphie that she hadn't cast a spell on him.

"Glinda, is it possible to cast a spell with out knowing it?" he asked her desperately.

"Well…" Glinda said thinking a moment, "It's very difficult to do…I've heard of people using magic without realizing it. Elphie did it her first day at Shiz, but I don't recall people doing spells without knowing that they're doing it."

Fiyero just looked at her more confused then when he started thinking about it. "Well…can you undo a spell?"

"No," Glinda said simply, "You cannot undo a spell once it's been cast. Why?"

Fiyero sighed, "Elphaba thinks that she cast a spell on me with out knowing it…the day that Dillamond was taken." Glinda just looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. "You see…you know that lion cub that disappeared?" Glinda nodded, "Well, Elphaba and I took it."

Glinda gasped, "You were the ones that took the cub!"

Fiyero nodded, "Elphaba got angry about Dillamond and the cub and she accidentally cast a spell on the class. It didn't work on me, for some reason, so I grabbed the lion's cage and we ran off. We got into an argument and I started to walk away…when Elphie grabbed my hand…" Fiyero trailed off unable to describe the feeling he got when Elphie had touched him. It was amazing, like a fire was coursing through his blood. He looked at her and then looked at their hands, he felt a pull on his soul, almost as if it wanted to jump out and tie with Elphaba's through their hands. "And since then…I changed…Elphaba thinks that she cast a spell on me to make me love her when she grabbed my hand. I tried to tell her that she couldn't have, but she wouldn't listen to me, I couldn't even tell her that I…"

"Did she say anything?" Glinda asked suddenly, interrupting Fiyero.

"When?"

"When she grabbed your hand or when she 'spelled' the class?" Fiyero shook his head, "Nothing odd? Or that you couldn't understand?" Fiyero shook his head again, getting more frustrated.

"What does this have to do with anything?"

Glinda grinned and started jumping up and down in place, excitement evident in her squeal. "She couldn't have spelled the class!" Fiyero just gave her a look, Glinda sighed, "To use a spell, one must say the spell. But to use magic, one must only think about it. Elphie couldn't have spelled you or the class without saying something in Gremmerik, the spell language. She may have used her magic to affect the class but not to spell them. Oh Fiyero, don't you see what this means?" Fiyero's unchanging look informed her that he did not. "Spells can't be undone, but magic can! If she did magic you, it can be reversed!"

"But that's just the point she didn't magic me…" But Fiyero's argument died under Glinda's continued ramble.

"And if she didn't magic you, Oz will know that she isn't wicked!" Glinda giggled, "The Wizard's lies will be undone by his lies!" If possible, this statement confused Fiyero more. "Don't you see, he has all of Oz convinced that Elphie is wicked, that there isn't anything good for or in the wicked, that there is nothing to love in the wicked, that no one could love the wicked. But if we tell the people that you love her, they'll have to believe that she isn't wicked anymore!"

"But what if they think that she did magic me?" Fiyero asked, starting to catch on.

"Well, we'll tell them that she did magic you, and we can get all the most powerful spell-casters to come and reverse it. And then when they 'break' the magic, you can tell Oz if you really love Elphie or not. If you do, you can tell Oz and they'll stop hunting her, and if she did magic you, then when it's broken, we can get married again!" Glinda giggled, slipping back into her old self, her popular self, slipping away from the mature Glinda that Fiyero had just been conversing with.

"But Glinda, she didn't magic me…I…" Fiyero started, when Glinda started to glide past him.

"Ohhh, I have to go call the spell-casters, and inform the press, and pick out a dress…" Glinda squealed again as she disappeared out of the room.

"…I loved her when I saw her at the Ozdust…" Fiyero finished to himself.

A/N: So…soon to come, announcing Fiyero to Oz…and a flaw in the plan, should have seen that coming with Glinda creating it…


	3. Chapter 3

**The Flaw**

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda called, standing on the balcony of the Wizard's palace, drawing the much-desired attention of her subjects. "I have a very important announcement to make regarding my fiancé Fiyero. Now, as you have all heard, for I am sure our beloved Wizard has alerted you to how great a treat the Wicked Witch of the West is." She waited as the crowd recovered from their chills and shrills at the mention of the witch. "You all agree that there is nothing good for the wicked, correct?" Cheers arose. "Nothing the wicked do is for the better, yes?" More cheers. "No one could possibly love the wicked, they are too wicked, right?" The loudest cheers as of yet. "The wicked cannot be loved, nor love in return!" The crowd was in a frenzy, just as Glinda needed them to be, just how she needed to break the news to them. "But some one does love the Witch!" She called above the shouts of the crowd, which for some reason had ceased the moment she said that.

There was dead silence now, as the Ozians looked amongst themselves trying to figure out how it was possible for someone…anyone to love the wicked. The Wizard himself had announced that it was impossible to love the wicked, and what the Wizard said was law.

Glinda paused, waiting for the attention to return to her. "I know what you are all thinking, how could anyone love the wicked? No one could love the wicked, it is impossible, yes?" There were some nods in the crowd, they were being drawn in. "There is only one possible solution then isn't there? This Wicked Witch cannot be all that wicked if someone does love her."

Glinda held her breath, she just needed them to get this idea in their heads that to be loved, one cannot be all that wicked. That was all she could hope for. She looked around at the crowd, many of them seemed to be mulling the thought over, and many more seemed to be on the verge of agreeing with her. After all, if it came from Glinda the Good it must be true…it was the only way to explain how someone could love the Wicked Witch.

'Good,' Glinda thought, 'Now I need to introduce the opposite theory…to strengthen this thought…I hope…'

Glinda cleared her throat, "This is where my fiancé comes in. I discovered a few days ago that Fiyero was in love with…the Witch." There were gasps coming from the crowd, much chatter amongst the group. How could Captain Fiyero pass up Glinda the Good for…that?

"I trust Fiyero's judgment and his feelings, but I too was just a tad concerned as to why, as many of you are now. And after talking with Fiyero, it was thought that maybe the Witch used her magic on him to make him love her." The crowd seemed to agree, "Now, as some of you may know, you cannot undo a spell once it has been cast…" The crowd started to get angry now, forgetting that Glinda had not mentioned the Witch spelling Fiyero. "But…" She emphasized, drawing their attention once more, "_Magic_ can be reversed. Fiyero has confessed that the Witch said nothing when this 'magic' took place, she did not say a spell and so could not have cast one. But she could have magiced him."

"I have called in the council of the most powerful spell casters from all of Oz to help me undo the magic laid upon Fiyero." She said, turning from Fiyero to beckon the casters forward, "Edgar the Eminent, Shelna the Sorceress, Olland the Omnipotent, Myrna the Magnificent, and of course our very own Madame Morrible!" The crowd cheered as the five spell-casters stepped forward onto to balcony, taking up all the room.

Fiyero moved back behind them, not wanting to be apart of this public display. When Glinda had told Morrible her theory of Elphaba's magic befalling him, she had thought it was a magnificent idea to add more blame to the Witch. She agreed to call the casters together to undo whatever magic Elphie might have done.

"They have promised me," Glinda's voice rang out above the cheers, "that in a week's time, they will be ready to perform the reversal spell." The crowd cheered, Glinda held up a hand, silencing them. "Once the spell is cast and what ever magic there might be is broken, Fiyero has agreed to confess whom he truly loves. If it is I, we shall be married!" The crowd cheered, not noticing Glinda's hesitance on the word married. Fiyero knew that they both had grown into a mutual 'falling out of love', but with Glinda it was always about public appeal and approval. She did what Oz expected of her, and they expected her to marry Fiyero. "But," she said, silencing the crowd once again, "If he truly does love the Witch, it proves that she cannot be as wicked as we all thought. After all the Wizard himself said no one can love the wicked, but for Fiyero to love the Witch, she could not be so wicked."

With that Glinda turned on her heel and left the crowd to ponder her words.

Glinda came rushing over to Fiyero, hugging him, proud of herself that her plan had worked; soon all of Oz would be considering that Elphie might not be as wicked as the Wizard had said.

Some one cleared their throat, drawing Glinda's attention from the uncomfortable Fiyero.

Glinda turned to see the spell-caster council looking at her somewhat guiltily. "What is it?" she asked.

The council looked at one another before Lady Myrna stepped forward. "Your Goodness, you have taken Sorcery, correct?" she asked. Glinda nodded, both agreeing and signaling for Myrna to continue. "You, of course, know that spells cannot be undone, but magic can be reversed, yes?" Glinda nodded once again, growing confused as to where this conversation was going. "Do you recall, how to reverse magic?"

"Yes, of course," Glinda said, laughing slightly, "You simply have someone do the reversal spell."

"True," Myrna said, "That is what you can do in most cases, but what happens if the magic is powerful?"

"Then you get someone more powerful to do the reversal spell. Really," Glinda sighed, exasperated, "I don't know what this has to do with anything?"

Myrna sighed, "What happens if the spell is too powerful for someone to reverse?"

Glinda sighed again, getting frustrated, "Then you must go to the source of the magic." There was a pause when a thought finally sunk in. "Oh no…"

Myrna nodded; "If the Wicked Witch is as powerful as the Wizard has said she is, then we may have to…" she trailed.

"Have her reverse the magic…" Glinda finished, plopping down on the nearest chair.

What was she going to do now?


	4. Chapter 4

**The Search**

The sounds of arguing could distinctly be heard through the thick wood of the library door. Glinda the Good and her former fiancé, Fiyero Tiggular, had gone in there about an hour ago to discuss the new developments.

"…don't understand Glinda!" Fiyero yelled. "If even one Ozian finds out about how magic could be so powerful that you need the person who created it to reverse it, there will be chaos!"

"Oh?" Glinda asked, getting angry, "And what makes you think that will happen?"

"They won't believe the spell-casters undid the magic." He sighed, sitting down on one of the couches. "Think about this Glinda. The Wizard told everyone that Elphaba's a powerful wicked witch, she read the Grimmerie when the most powerful spell-casters couldn't. They probably think that she is more powerful than them, and I for one don't doubt that."

"Well what do we do then?" Glinda asked, joining him on the couch. "The witch hunters will kill her and so will the Guards."

Fiyero sat there, deep in thought, trying to figure out some way to get to Elphie and bring her back safe and sound. But it wasn't as if he could just up and leave to find her…or could he?

"Glinda…" Fiyero started, "I'm still officially captain of the Guard, right?" Glinda nodded, "I mean, no one has made any announcement otherwise?"

"No," Glinda replied, "You're still in charge but I don't see what that has to do with…"

"If I were to go, lead a bunch of Guards, to go find her, I could order them not to harm her, merely contain her. I mean, I have authority over what they can or cannot do regarding prisoners. If I go and lead them, I can make sure that they don't hurt her."

Glinda gave that some thought. It sounded like a good idea, she could explain to Oz about the new information and the new search. "It sounds alright…but Fiyero, we don't even know where she is! Isn't she going to be hard to find, I mean you've been looking for her for three years and never found her, she found you."

Fiyero sighed, she was right. But for some reason he felt that he could find her this time, that maybe this time, Elphie might want to be found.

Well, he'd never know unless he tried…right?

The next day would find Glinda the Good once again on her balcony ready to make one more announcement to the people of Oz as her former fiancé readied the guards for their task.

"Fellow Ozians," Glinda called, gaining the attention of her subjects once again. "I have some very disappointafying news. The spell-caster council has told me that the Witch's magic may be more powerful than expected. They have informed me that if this is so, we may need the Witch to reverse the magic herself." Glinda winced at the sounds of outrage that filled the crowd, this was not good. "Fellow Ozians!" She called again, waiting till they calmed. "Fiyero, the captain of the guard has offered to help his fellow workers find the Witch and bring her in to reverse her magic!"

She winced again, this time at the cheers of joy from the crowd. "If any is to come across the Witch, do not harm her!" The crowd silenced, confused as to why Glinda the Good didn't want the Wicked Witch harmed…maybe it was a spell? "After all, we need her alive to reverse the magic right?" That seemed to assuage the fears that there was something going on involving the Witch. "I beg you, for me, please just contain her and alert the Guards as to where she is. That is all."

With that Glinda the Good turned and walked slowly back into the palace, praying to the Fairy Queen Lurline that Elphie was all right…

Fiyero walked quickly, leading the small group of Guards into the forest. He stopped short once they reached a clearing, turning to face his soldiers. "You three go left, you three go right, and we," he said pointing to himself and two others, "will continue this way. Remember do not harm her or attack her, and if by nightfall, you have not found the Witch, return to the palace. Now move out."

He waited till the two other groups had left before sending a glance at the two men before him. He turned and headed straight out across the field. It was the same field that he had crossed about a week ago with Elphie, when he took her to the cave…

That's when it hit him. The cave! He should go there, it was the last place that he saw Elphie, and from there he could track her better. She would have to walk out of the cave to fly, if she even flew from there, and if she did he could look to the trees for any sight of broken branches to indicate which direction she flew.

Yes, that was it! He quickened his pace, almost running in the direction of the cave, forcing the men to run to catch up with him. He climbed quickly up the way to the cave, about ten feet up on the side of a mountain.

But he stopped short when he reached the entrance, something was wrong. The guards caught up with him just as he knelt to inspect the soft ground beneath him. There were two sets of footprints walking into the cave. Elphie made him disappear which would explain why there could only be one set leading out…but there wasn't any…

'_Did Elphie fly out?_' Fiyero asked himself. Then a thought occurred. '_Did she leave at all? Is she still in there?_'

Panic and fear started to fill him, as he walked swiftly into the cave. He followed the same darkened path that led to the heart of the cave. Daylight filtered in through the many cracks, allowing him to see his path with out aid of a lantern.

He slowed his pace; there was something in the air. One of the Guards sniffed the air then made a face, what a disgusting smell. It was faint yes, but as the three walked farther and farther into the cave the smell became stronger. Fiyero kept trying to place the smell, it smelled slightly like a sickness…like well, he didn't really know what. The only other time he smelled it was when his younger sister had had the Vinkan flu and was upchucking every two hours.

He had reached the entrance to the room he had taken Elphaba to; the smell was the strongest there. He went to step in, but his foot came in contact with something lying on the floor. He looked down to the broom by his foot, his gaze wandering to the side of the broom where a black bag and cloak lay. He looked up; there were small piles of decomposing regurgitated food scattered on one side of the room.

His fear that Elphaba was still there was confirmed when he saw a mound of black fabric laying in the corner of the small room. He ran over to it after seeing a flash of green. Elphaba was lying there, huddled in a fetal position, shaking horribly. Fiyero pulled her into his arms, trying to warm her; she was freezing, which could be expected when one has been lying on a cold floor for a week.

"Elphaba, Elphaba!" he shouted, trying to wake her. There was a thin trickle of sweat on her forehead, he moved to wipe it away, she was burning up. Her skin had gone from a lovely shade of Emerald to a disturbingly sickly green. "Elphie," he whispered, "Elphie, please wake up. Please…" He whispered, cradling her in his arms.

The two guards behind him exchanged looks; this was not the work of magic. It couldn't be, could it?

"Please Fae," he whispered again, "Don't leave me…"

No, this was not magic.

He bundle in his arms stirred slightly. Her hazel green eyes fluttered open a little, gazing up at Fiyero with a look glazed with pain. "Y…Yero?" she whispered, voice hoarse, as if she hadn't used it in many days.

Fiyero sighed, "Yes it's me, I've come back for you…"

"No…" she whispered, trying to struggle out of his arms, but was far to weak. She had little to drink and nothing to eat for days. She couldn't keep anything down, she didn't want to. She had spelled Fiyero to love her when he really didn't, there was nothing left for her. "No…you ca…can't…the guards…"

"It's alright Elphie," he said, picking her up, cradling her ever so gently. "I know a certain blonde who will be very glad to see you."

"Glinda…" Elphaba sighed, "But…you…the guards will…I don't want…I can't…can't lose you…" She gazed up at Fiyero, fear evident in her eyes, along with a vulnerability that Fiyero never thought he'd see.

"Shhh…" he said, calming her, "I'll be fine…" Elphaba gently shut her eyes, falling asleep, "I'm more worried about you…"

He turned; throwing a look at the guards that clearly said 'get out of my way', before pushing past them to take Elphaba back.

The guards looked at each other, they had never seen the Wicked Witch look so broken…weak…scared… The captain's reaction to her condition could not have been caused by anything less than true, un-magiced love. They both knelt down, each picking up either the broom or the bag, before turning to follow their leader.

A/N: I had to use some book reference, it just seemed to fit.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Reversal**

By the time Fiyero had reached the palace it was nightfall. His arms, oddly enough, were not tired in the slightest; Elphaba was nearly weightless in his arms. He had grown more worried when he had shifted her in his arms and felt a few of her ribs. It scared him to know that she had not eaten in about a week's time; he had wasted a week of his life when he could have been searching for her…saving her. He had reached the door to the palace just as Elphaba started to shiver once again, almost as if she could sense just where they were.

He glanced back at the two guards who had followed him silently from the woods. One of them rushed forward to open the door for him, seeing that he could not do that himself…at least without dropping the witch, and he got the feeling that the captain would rather walk through one of the many glass windows around the perimeter than to drop the wi…woman in his arms.

Fiyero nodded gratefully to the guard, before stepping into the Palace, heading up to the guest room that Glinda had set aside for her, the one right next to her own. As he reached the top of the stairs, after cursing their plentiful existence, he reached the guest hall. He had just stepped in front of the door when it opened to reveal a worried Glinda waiting for him. As she opened the door wider, Fiyero noticed that she had called in a doctor. She feared the worst for Elphie's well being and called in a favor from an old Dog to help; the Animals were the only ones willing to help the so-called Wicked Witch.

Fiyero gently laid Elphaba down on the bed, not letting go of her hand as he moved to kneel by the bed. The Dog stepped up instruments in hand…

It had taken a week for Elphaba to recover, just enough time for the Spell-casters to ready the reversal spell. Fiyero had not left her side in that time, no one could blame him, she had come close to dieing. Had he waited even one more day Elphie would have died of starvation or hypothermia among other ills she suffered through.

Fiyero was now standing next to Elphaba as he awaited the time when Glinda would call them out. She was currently speaking to the people of Oz about what would be happening in only a few short moments.

Suddenly the large emerald doors in front of the palace opened…it was time.

Fiyero and Elphaba walked out taking their place next to Glinda, before the Ozians, who were currently booing the green woman before them. Fiyero looked calm as ever, he knew that there was no magic involved in his feelings for Elphaba and as such there was nothing to worry about.

Elphaba on the other hand was a nervous wreck. She had let go of Fiyero's hand and was currently clutching her little green bottle as if it could protect her.

"Relax…" she heard Fiyero whisper to her, "Everything will be fine."

Elphaba tried to smile at this with little success as Glinda cleared her throat; she motioned for Elphaba to step forward. The spell casters stepped forward as well, holding out a large leather bound book, the one they had shown her when she was recovering. They wanted to make sure that she knew the proper pronunciation and gestures to cast the spell successfully. They had to leave no room for error; the Wizard had the crowd so wrapped up in his lie that given the smallest incentive, the crowd could turn against them as well.

Elphaba took a deep breath, stepping up to the council, taking the book and placing it on the floor before her. She knelt down as Fiyero stepped up to the crowd, holding up a hand to pause Elphie's beginning.

"First I need to make sure that you, good people of Oz, understand what is going to happen, and what the effects could mean. _Elphaba_…" He said, stressing her name, trying to prove subtly that she did have a name, that she was as human as he was. "…is going to say the spell to reverse any magic done to a person. She has been reviewed and instructed by the council, she will be watched by the council to ensure that she reads the spell correctly. If there is magic to be reversed, she will be punished accordingly after I state whom I love." He said, nearly choking on the word punished. The crowd cheered, though not as whole heartedly as they had when the news was first broken to them. "If there is no magic…" He shouted, getting their attention, "Then it proves that Elphaba is not your Wicked Witch, I love her." He eyed the crowd as if daring them to protest him, they did not. He turned to Elphaba signaling her with a nod to start.

Elphaba took another final deep breath and readied herself to start her chant.

She started moving her arms out around her in a hauntingly graceful motion, beginning her chant. "_Ostendo sum veneficus in is vir, capium eius tergum quondam iterum. Ostendo sum veneficus videndi ut totus, ostendo sum veneficus permissum si cado_."

She repeated the chant under the critical eyes of the crowd. They were constantly looking back and forth between the green woman and the council, trying to see if the Witch was saying the wrong spell. The council was calm, smiling even as the spell drew to a finish.

The Witch looked up…the crowd was silent…no one was breathing…no one was moving…all eyes were on Fiyero…waiting to see his reaction…to see the truth that had long been kept from them…

Fiyero looked out at the crowd, which was waiting on him with baited breath. He glanced at Glinda, suddenly nervous as to what to do…wondering what the crowd expected him to…

'_Wait_,' He thought to himself, '_Since when do I do what the crowd expects anymore?_' He pondered this for a moment before a smile made its way to his face. '_Well, I'll give them something they definitely won't expect._'

He strode quickly over to where Elphaba was kneeling. He reached out a hand, pulling her up to him and kissed her.

The crowd was in awe. He truly loved the Wicked Wit…no, she wasn't wicked. She couldn't be.

There was a small noise in the crowd, Glinda glanced worriedly from the kissing couple to the crowd…that was until she recognized the well-known sound. A small smile graced her lips as the clapping grew louder. Cheers soon followed, drawing the kissing couple's gaze.

Fiyero smiled at Elphaba as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I loved you at the Ozdust."

He pulled away to see true joy in the eyes of the woman he loved, that one simple statement was enough to assuage any lingering doubts that she had about his love for her.

Elphaba smiled as she and Fiyero headed back into the palace behind Glinda, who couldn't stop smiling as well. Finally things were looking up; she had the crowd on her side, her best friend back, and her best friend happy. Things couldn't get much better than this…

But they could get worse…

Glinda stopped short as she came face to face with the Wizard, who was standing just a few feet away from her. Fiyero and Elphaba stopped as well, noticing the small elderly man bowing his head in shame.

"What?" Glinda asked, "Come to try to sway the crowd again? Well, I'll have you know I will not stand for it this time."

The Wizard just looked up at her guiltily before stepping past her to face Elphaba. "Miss Thropp, I am…so sorry." He said, shocking her. "I truly am, for everything I have done, and everything I have put you through. I…what's that?" he asked, noticing the bottle that Elphaba had resumed clutching.

"It…it was my mothers." Elphaba said, holding it up a little for the Wizard to see.

"Oh…my…" He started, lifting his own bottle from his pocket.

"…God…" Elphaba finished.

A/N: Elphie's spell is in Latin…I had to get the translation online so it may not be perfect. It's supposed to say reverse the magic on this man, take him back once again. Reverse the magic seen to all, reverse the magic let if fall…or something like that.

So I think I may just be done. Everyone can pretty much guess that it is a happy ending with Yero and Fae together. No more Wicked Witch business…and now that both Elphie and the Wizard know, he would have to support her in what ever she does…including freeing the Animals. I hope you liked it.


End file.
